The Snow queen and the Beast shifter
by Evil BlackKat
Summary: In the forest of Arendelle lived a myth that no one has seen and in Arendelle kingdom lived a Snow queen,a sister, an ice harvester, a reindeer, and a happy snowman ...but then a masked stranger showed up along with beast mysteriously showing up and attacking the kingdom and its up to the arendellian royals and a masked myth to save the kingdom...Also its WomanxWoman dont like G.O
1. Introduction

ZACKFREE DRAGEN (FEMALE)

**Likes: ** Nature, Winter, Kind people, Ice, Animals, laughs at jokes or others embarrassment

**Hates: **Arrogant, annoying, selfish evil people

Powers: Ice, Fire, Water, Wind, Shadows, Light, Lightning, Snow, Earth

Details: Midnight back lenght hair with red bangs covering her right eye. Glowing golden right eye with a slit and Icy clear blue left eye. Soft Black Leather red dragon desighn sleevless top with a neck line covering above canine teeth mouth. Soft Black wool above halfway lenght leather protection. Black gloves. Black trousers with red lines across the sides. Black boots with yellow trimmings on the top and scarve with a hoodie for harsh weather. A flat Black wolf mask with 3 green stripes on the chin and both cheeks a fire desighn above the nose and black hollow eyes. 2 daggers on each side one side wolf desighned and the other dagger dragon desighned.

PERSONALITIES: Nice, gentle, brave, loyal, jokes alot, fights for rights, very highly skilled in weapons, skilled at hand to hand combat, mastered in power control, alittle clumsy, very active

SKILLED: daggers, sword, powers, hand to hand combat, running fast

Zach likes to have fun most of the time but acts serious and on alert alot. She can sometime cause very little mischief just for the laugh of it. She can be running in through the forest alot and sometimes visits the town of arendelle for food or other products. When theres havoc in arendelle she will fight to make it in peace again

OH AND THIS IS MY OC CHARACTER... GOOD LUCK


	2. In the Woods

**I DO NOT I OWN FROZEN OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT ONlY MY OC**

["**speaking ****without talking"**

_"Normal talking"]_

**NARRATOR POV**

the creek in the forest was the myth also known as "THE BEAST" is actually a woman her name is zackfree dragen a woman... a mythical woman at was looking at her refection in the flowing water and what she saw were her different colored eyes, her right side a glowing gold with a slit while the other being an Icy sky blue eyewith a normal pupil. She was never fond of them because it was the reason she was abandoned as a chiId with her powers as well, but years went by she got used to them but the price for it was the feeling of love. With all of the unneeded attention she had as a child the more she came to not feeI loved at all it was a sad thing for just a child that she had no choice of it.

* * *

**ZACK'S POV**

**" **I hate this...*sigh* this sucks but oh well" I smacked the water and got up i looked around to see if anybody saw me but it was clear so i put my mask back on my face and walked to arrendelle town, but along the way she heard wolves and ...a sleigh? At this time of day i doubt it. I shrugged and went to investigate. What i saw was definitley a sleigh and in it was a redheaded girl and dirty blonde man and pulling it was a reindeer. I moved to the side and saw none other than wolves chasing them. So i left... just kidding i would never do that i did what was right and helped them. I jumped inbetween the sleigh and wolves. The wolves stopped dead in their tracks glaring daggers at me and snapping their jaws... I mean seriously do they not know who i am im the "Beast Shifter" they must be pretty stupid or brave to stand up to me, i got in a fighting stance when the wolf on the side tried to pounce on me i kicked it in the nuzzle and it started yelping another came to my side i sidestepped and kneed it in the stomach three more came at the same time i got irritated and used my ice magic i swiped my hand and ice spikes came from the snowy ground the wolves got scared and retreated... i sighed and tried to calm down until a high-pitched squel startled me.

I had completely forgotten about the other two i looked back nervously and saw the redheaded girl smiling... "oh no" i whispered and hung my head in stupidness. How could I have forgotten abot these two when I saved them... *sigh* could this day get any worse "Your coming with me by the order of princess anna of arendelle"I SPOKE TOO SOON.

* * *

**ANNA'S POV**

I couldnt believe this another person just like elsa i got my courage and spoke "Your coming with me by the order of princess anna of arendelle", i saw her crumble to the floor

* * *

**ZACK'S POV**

*Sigh* First i went to the lake to see my cursed eye then i tripped while trying to save these two now a princess wants me to come with her... UH i have a splitting headache. So i chose the right answer "FINE" my voice muffled by the mask and cover that sounded like a mans voice. She squeled again, im serious if she squels again im a become deaf. She grabbed my arm and yanked it, she jumped in the sleigh along with me and when i looked up the dirty blonde man was looking at me quizably "uh... hi my names zackfree or zack for short" i told him "kristoff and thats sven" he said pointing to the silly looking reindeer staring back at me i waved my hand slowly and got the reaction of a smile

* * *

**ANNA'S POV**

we started to move. I looked at him in wonder, finally elsa doesnt have to be alone any more theres another person just like her" So why cant you take off your mask?" he tensed up and i looked at her quiestionably " i have a cursed eye that i dont like its the cause that i have been alone along with my other special powers, they thought i was a freak and dangerous" was it that bad to be left alone for a curse well elsa thought she was a monster until i scolded some senses into her but still..." at least take off your hood" i ordered him "ok, if thats her highness's order" "YES" he started to take his hood off i gasped i was shocked to see it was a girl she had midnight back lenght hair and red side hair hanging down each shoulder but i couldnt admire or ask her qny question because we were already at the castle gates of arendelle and running to her was non other than elsa, before i could say anything she gave me a tight bear hug

* * *

**ELSA'S POV**

I woke up and did my queenly daily routine once i was cleaned i made my regular ice dress and side braid i opened my door and made to anna's room once i was there i knocked on her door and called " Anna its time to get up are you there?" No answer came, i opened her door to only be no one there i started to panic and ran out the room checking each one she came across to after 10min. of looking she found kai her servant "Kai, do you know where anna would've gone by any chance?" "She went to see ice master kristoff and left to the north moantains i would have thought she had told you, your majesty." "Oh... well thank you kai i will wait for her then...

30 passed and she saw anna and kristoff enter the castle i was so scared and happy at the same time i didnt see the person next to anna, i ran up to her and gave her a tight bear hug " ANNA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS SCARED STIFF!" "Well me and kristoff were at the mountain meeting pappie and were coming home until wolves star-..." "WOLVES!" "Yes elsa, calm down the wolves started chasing us until someone saved us" " who?" "The one next to me... oh and *whispers-she has powers like you elsa but more*" my eyes widenedand looked to the person next to anna who wasnt there i looked around and saw her with olaf... who i didnt realize was there, playing together. She was strange for clothes like that and what made me question why she weared a mask until anna rememberd what she was thinking she whispered it to me and my eyes widen again...SHE HAS A CURSED EYE.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN, CLIFFHANGER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I TRIED MY BEST. :)**


	3. Playing in trouble

**ZACK'S POV**

wow the castle is so big, when we got there a person came running to anna and hugged her. Its like she didnt see me but in the corner of my eyes iI saw a happy little snowman coming over here... A WALKING SNOMAN THATS SO COOL( no pun intended) so i ran to it. It turned around and it started talking "Hi im olaf and I like warm hugs" I crouched to its level and admired him " hi olaf, im zack nice to meet you" " Oh hi zack nice to meet you too, what a cool mask can I have it" I was shocked and I spoke nervously " no olaf... but I can make you one would you like that" " YES PLEASE" I chuckled " ok" I started useing my ice magic and made a colorful crystal mask and gave it to him " Oh thank you it looks amazing, I LOVE IT" huh? What does love mean...? I was too busy over frying my brain i didnt realize that royal trio coming towards me" so your the one that saved my sister"I was shocked and jumped up only to trip on the cobblestone and landed fa- mask first on the ground i waited a bit and got up, one hand on my mask and the other dusting myself off and when I looked I came face to mask with the most beautiful women I have ever seen... is it me or is my face getting alittle hot

* * *

**ELSA S POV**

I was stunned wide eyed so what anna said was true she does have powers just like me... im not alone anymore i bit my lip to stop myself from crying "queens dont cry in public keep calm deep breath..." i strided to her " you must be the one who saved my sister" she jumped up and startled me but what came next made shocked she tripped on the cobblestone and land mask first it looks like she waited abit until she got up and dusted herself while holding her mask she turned around and came face with her mask, she was very preculiar i say so my self "so will you not take off your mask?" Her shoulders tensed up " uuum... no your majesty" i raised an eyebrow " really?" "Yes" "we'll see about that" "huh?" I used my magic and froze her from shoulder length down, she started to panic and i walked to her, i didnt realize the ice was melting until it shattered, i was shocked standing there and she ran away

* * *

**ZACK'S POV**

"What did i do wrong?!" I kept on running till i ran into a guard and fell down backwards again" HALT, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I looked to the owner of the voice and 'eeped' I scrambled to my feet and ranthe deriction u came from, i looked back and there were more guards, i ran at full speed. I got an idea and ran to the Fort wall and started to climb it every step i took it started to frost over making anybody else climb it difficult, i sat on the wall and looked down towards the guards, the guards were trying to climb up but were failing miserably, just like i wanted it. i looked to the mountains and saw the sun peeking out through the horizon, i felt sad somehow that was always my instinct to feel sad sometimes, so to feel better i played music, i created a flute out of ice and lifted my mask above my mouth and started playing **ZELDA'S LULLABY**

* * *

**NARRATOR'S POV**

while zack was to busy playing her flute that she didnt realize the **DEMON KRAKEN **that was sneaking its tentacles up the side of the fort wall and onto her leg until it was too late the kraken grabbed her by the ankle and dregged her to the watery depths below 'SPLASH'

* * *

**ELSA'S POV**

while i keeped my calm demeanor i strode towards the deriction the woman had ran to, while walking over there i saw one of the soldiers running towards me " YOUR MAJESTY THERES SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENING NEAR THE GARDEN WHICH YOU SHOULD SEE, THERE THIS KRAKEN... WHICH I DONT BELIEVE BUT SOMETHING EVEN MORE EXTROARDINARY THAN THE KRAKEN..." "what is it tell me " i asked nervously "**... ITS...I-Its A D-DRAGON!**" 'a dragon but i thought those were myths... they couldnt be here... they shouldnt even exist but this guard right here is telling me he saw one' " im checking for myself, anna stay here you too kristoff, sven, and olaf i dont want you to get in to trouble... okay" " but els-" "no anna stay here please" i pleaded looking her in the eye " ok fine" "thank you " i hugged and went to the garden were the guard told me he saw it and when i arrived there i was shocked to see what the guard said was true... an icy looking dragon with yellow eyes and horns projuding from on top its head and curved up a bit of fur linning its jaw its body the size of a whole ship and its neck as long as a mast the same for the tail that was fighting a... KRAKEN? the kraken was a blakish night color with red lines marring it tentacles and face the body the same size as a ship but a little bigger and scythes the size of a pine tree for tentacles lashing at the dragon cutting it barely, i stood there shocked and oblivious to the dangerthat i was in.

* * *

**ZACK'S POV**

i lashed out at the DEMON and ripped off its tentacle which striked me in the face and i roared in pain, i breathed lightning at the kraken which barely sinnged it and it got ahold of me and dragged me under water i lashed out but it held tight onto me i bit its face and grpped on it hard, the beast lashed out and kept striking me with its scythes eventually it came up to the surface, and that was my chance i spread my wings and lifted up to the air dragging the kraken with me, i flew thirty feet to the air and let the kraken go, it shrieked in mid-air before i blasted a fire ball at itand plunged into the water with him, i flew down and landed near the garden it kept the fighting up for thirty minutes straight and i was exhausted and bleeding this took almost 2 weeks to heal ' i know im not the perfect recovery person... or animal... i dont know anymore it hurts to think i turned around and there standing in front of me was non-other than the queen i was shocked and stood frozen ( hehe no pun intended... i think?) staring at her, and her staring at me that i didnt feel the kraken aiming at the queen until my instincts kicked in and i realized it and jumped infront of the queen and took the blow in the shoulder going through the other side and latched on it and pulled, i cried out in agony for being dragged and profiusly bleeding, another cut was laid on my shoulder blade near my throut... i had enough of this STUPID SHIT KRAKEN that my pupils went slit in rage and i attacked it with my thunder until it stopped moving and disintegrated i dropped to the ground barely concious and looked towards the queen, in my final movement to fainting i reached out to her until until darkness claimed me... STUPID DEMONS...

* * *

**ELSA'S POV**

i was stunned to see the draon had protected me from the kraken and tried to reach out to me, " ELSA!" i snapped out of my thoughts and looked to my sister running towards me with kristoff, olaf, and sven trailing behind her , anna reached me and hugged me tightly " oh my god elsa i was so scared you didnt make it back out alive which you would becouse... you know what i mean!" she pouted at me and i chuckled covering my mouth with my hand " *gasp* um elsa...?" "yes anna?" i stopped chuckling because of the sudden change of atmosphere" somethings happening to the dragon..." i looked at her questionablly and saw what she had meant the dragon was changing shape and getting smaller until it looked like a person not just any person but " ZACK" i was startled at the sudden shout anna made, and ran to the woman lying on the ground unconcious... wait the dragon... IS ZACK?! but.. then i remembered what anna said that she still has much more powers that she doesnt know. i was panicking because zack had just saved me from that monster and was now in my arms bleeding and it wasnt stopping " anna go get the docter!" "you dont have to ask me twice !" and anna ran to go get him while i tried to stop the bleeding with my ice but was doing little to help i remved her mask and gasped she was so beautifal that blush tinted my face and shook the tought and looked again her skin was pale and started to panic once the docter came and took her away to get treated, i paced in front of the personal doctors office when he came out he told me that she will be fine and some rest for 3 months would do so, i sighed and was happy that she wouldnt die, thank god

* * *

**SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH IT BUT I FINISHED IT QUICKLY SO HOPE YOU LIKE THE SECOND CHAPTER AND R&R**

**EVIL BLACK KAT: OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO TIRING AND TOOK FOREVER**

**ZACK: NO SHIT YOU DID, I WAS GETTING IRRITATED**

**EVIL BLACK KAT: *SWEATDROPS* C'MON GIVE ME SOME CREDIT IT WAS HARD AND MY HEAD HURTS**

**ZACK:*EYEROLLS* WHATEVER NEXT TIME FINISH IT QUICKLY**

**EVIL BLACK KAT: O-OK ' I CAN'T PROMISE YOU ANYTHING'**

**ZACK:*GLARES***

**EVIL BLACK KAT:*RUNS AWAY***

**ZACK:*SIGH* R&R PLEASE *WALKS AWAY***

**SVEN:*LICKS THE SCREEN***


	4. nightmare

ZACK'S** POV**

*_**Plick**_* huh...? *_**plick**_* whats that sound? *_**plick**_* I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything... 'where am I...?' ...silence is all I could here... *_**swish**_* 'w-what the h-hell what that...?' ...silence again... 'SHOW YOURSELF!' *swish* where am I...what is this place how do I get out...? *_**claws scratching on glass**_* 'Aaaaah... STOP IT... SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKIN COWARD' ...silence... i cant here anything but my heart beat beating in my ears... what is this place why can't I wake up I feel my back on something but im awake and standing...***_Footsteps_*** 'what was that?' "**HELLO MY DEAR HOW ARE YOU... **"

I turned around and standing there was a man his skin as pale as snow, his narrowed eyes a glowing blood red a slit for the irises with undead remorseful souls, his hair a jet black, his face was broad and a snake tattoo from his left cheek running down to his uniform, his teeth pearly snow white( no pun intended), his uniform was black suit with red trimmings a red sash on his waist black trousers with black knee boots with a red snake picture on the side and glove shaped claws that can pierce a bear if he wanted to

'Who are you, and where am i!' "**why my dear, do you not know who i** **am**" ' N-no w-w-who are y-you' "** why my dear, it is i ****_the demon king_ and i just wanted you to join me by my side and teach these retched humans there place, join me and you will be my queen in this**** realm...** " 'N-NO NEVER, I'LL NEVER GO WITH YOU, YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE AND CHILDREN I'LL STOP YOU!' "** really then what if i told you i'll send my minions to attack people** **hmmm** " "I'LL STOP THEM EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE TRYING TO PROTECT THEM AND THIS KINGDOM!' " **_really_ then i'll take this _challenge _of yours and have fun with it instead hmmm** " 'NO I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DARE'

Oops bad mistake, he suddenly dissappeared and then reappeared in front of me in a flash and did a chokehold on my throat and i couldnt breathe but what i didnt notice was that his gloves were laced with acid and was and was eating at my neck 'AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhh GAH-HAaaa ' the only thing i felt was pain coursing through my veins and i hardly heard him talking to me " **DO NOT**** threaten me i can kill you here if i wanted to but we all know i cant kill you in your sleep that would be much less fun and way too easy for** **me** " lets see about THAT i changed my hands to claws without him noticing and scratched him in the eye "**AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh rrrrrrrhhh HOW DARE YOU! **"

As soon as he let me down i jolted awake and put my hand to my throat and cringed at even a slight touch and looked to my body somebody had changed my clothes while i was unconscious... but who? i noticed i was on a bed inside a room. i looked to my right and there was a mirror i got up carefully without even a single sound and went over to it i checked my throat and i could see a scarred handprint. " s-soo-o *koff koff* Damn it my throat is like a desert i cant even speak alittle i check over to the table next to the bed and saw a pitch and a glass, i got a glass of water and chugged it down "haaa... much better " it wasnt great but aleast i can talk, now try to remember what happened hmmm then an image of me sheilding elsa... the **QUEEN **then killing the kraken ( that sounded awful literally... nevermind on to the story) and then lost unconsious " that sounded soooo stupid uhh" i facepalmed and then jolted with pain on my neck " gah OWWW that was so stupid again" well i have to cover it anyway i looked around for my clothes and found them on a styled chair and put it on and covered my neck i looked for my mask but i couldnt find it fuck " good thing i brought spares" i got one out of my inside pocket and took it out it was a whte mask with narrowed holes for eyes with light blue star on the right side and a cat nose yeah i know its plain but its my favorite nonetheless, i put it on and walked out of the room to find somebody i think i've been walking for about thirty minutes before i rounded a corner and bumbed into somebody hitting the back of my head on the floor, the person fell ontop of me and we stayed like that for five sec until that person got up " zack, oh my god are you okay i didnt see where i was going"i didnt know who's voice was that because my head was still spinning and it took me some time to adjust " it-its okay" "no its not okay its been a week since you saved me and lost unconscious im so sorry" uuh headache " wait wait slow down cant take all this in give me a minute" once my headache subsided i recognised that voice it was elsa " AAaaaah oh my damn your majesty im so sorry for bumbing into you...***_smack_***oh my-... please excuse my mannerism your highness i-i dont know how that got o-" "please its okay, really, its by far what you did to me, if not i wouldnt still be standing here" "but-" "no buts, a queen can also say one or two bad languages your not the only one who says it... even a princess" she says, while chuckling behind her hand. ...? ok this is awkward but her chuckling sounds cute...im gonna get addicted if i stay here any longer... seriously.

* * *

**If stories too short please dont tell me too make it longer i tried it, and failed miserably i'll just stop writing when i feel like and might take awhile updateing its a mystery when i'll update sorry it took me forever again**

**Evil BlackKat: god im such a bum im having a hard time thinking**

**Zack:...*stares***

**Evil BlackKat: dont look at me like that i hate school and i dont have any ideas _PLEASE HELP ME_ choose demon monsters for this**

**Zack:...**

**Evil BlackKat:WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME i swear my sub concsious is going to kill me oneday*finger slicing across throat in killing manner***

**Elsa: zack stop it, really your going to kill her if you dont talk and she wont finish this fanfiction, and if she does die i'll do something horrible to you...**

**Zack:*STARES SOME MORE***

**Evil BlackKat:gulp*sweatdrops***

**Elsa:*sigh* you asked for it...*glares at zack* better run**

**Zack:*sweatdrops*gulp*Panics and runs away***

**Evil BlackKat:*looks scared at elsa* t-thank y-y-you e-elsa**

**Elsa: no problem* follows zack***

**Evil BlackKat:oooooo-okkkkk*Turns around***

***Screams***

**Evil BlackKat: what the?! *looks towards where they left* i wont even question whats happening right now...and dont want to now**

**EVIL BLACKKAT LOGGED OFF ;d**


	5. What goes bump in the night

**NARRATORS POV**

Its morning and Zack was out of bed early to start her daily jog with her mask on of course... ok she's scraped and cut a little doesn't mean shes dying and can't do a little exercise... I don't think you could call jogging a little exercise is it ... ]:| oh well) Zack was jogging laps around the castle she was on her 2 lap when Olaf skipped up to her"hi Zack ,what are you doing?"Olaf asked curiously "uum...jogging around the castle" Zack said to Olaf " oh ok um... can I play with you" Olaf asked cheerfully "sure what do you want to do"( uh I so confused I'm not gonna do the said and who's talking ill only write it when its confusing ok, ok BACK TO STORY)" oooh can I see what other things you can make with your powers" "sure thing" Zack stood tall like an inch over Elsa, she took a deep breath and tapped the ground with her foot a burst of flames sprung up from the ground she held her hands out and caught them three to be exact and started juggling them after ten seconds she tapped the floor again and brought three more she was juggling six balls of fire like if it was a breeze but it took practice and a few burns to learn that trick"oooh thats cool" "not done yet" Zack caught and put all the flames together and threw it in the air it shifted to a phoenix and screeched ,flew down and landed next to me"OOOOH PRETTY " "Olaf i want you to meet my friend hellwing, hellwing meet Olaf" hellwing looked longingly at Olaf before nuzzling to him but he started melting " WAIT WAIT WAIT hellwing you'll melt him" Zack nudged hellwing away from Olaf she looked to Olaf who was partially melted but still whole" phew that was close, hellwing be careful next time Olaf's made of snow" hellwing looked down in shame and chirped quietly Zack felt guilty for making him cry"hey hey down look down Olaf's not mad, right Olaf" "of course not" " now lets bring the rest of your brethren and sisters hmm" hellwing chirped happily"ok then Zack tapped the ground and felt a surge of magic in her body being pushed out in front of her was a snow fox, lightning wolf, little ice girl version of Zack, 5ft golem, light bird, shadow tiger, little water boy version of Zack, and a wind unicorn "WOW they all look so pretty can i play with them,hmmm can i" "haha yes Olaf" "yay" olaf ran away being followed by the rest" hm what a hopeful little snowman well back to my morning routine" and zack went jogging one more lap before doing her next routine sword playing

* * *

**ELSA'S POV**

It was in the afternoon and I was working on signing a trade agreement that i saw something cross the corner of my eye by the window i stared longer "hmm must have been my imagination i really need more sleep" a screech startled me i jumped out of my seat and ran to the window i looked outside and i think i almost slipped because i found myself half pushed up by the windowsill i pushed myself up and looked again i saw nine different beings outside and i think i saw anna whats she doing down there" kai will you come please" kai came in "yes your majesty what do you need" "i will be outside any letters that come will you place them on my desk, clear " "understood your majesty" kai bowed and i nodded towards him to be dismissed once out i strutted down the hall, downstairs' through the door and in the garden i could see clearly what they were a snow fox, a lightning wolf, a bright bird, a fire bird, a water boy, an ice girl, a horse with a horn on its forehead, a 5ft golem... looks like marshmallow except this is rocks, and...wait is that a-a...a TIGER AND ANNA IS PETTING IT!

"ANNA COME OVER HERE" anna looked up and grinned "HI ELSA want to play" "no anna come over and away from that thing" i pointed to that dangerous animal anna frowned"but Elsa he doesn't hurt anyone right" she turned to the tiger and kissed its nose it purred at her"see elsa no harm" "anna come over here please" i pleaded "no elsa i love him and he's cute and adorable so are the rest" "yeah they're harmless" i looked towards Olaf who was playing with the golem tossing him in the air and dropped him on accident"oops" the golem started to panic and Olaf was just giggling i looked back to anna and she was smiling back sheepishly "um harmless see" "no anna"i deadpanned" she started to pout and just in time Zack came in covered in sweat

"what seems to be the problem here" Oh my god she looks hot,but i wonder if she'll look hotter without the mask on"uh its nothing" I started to blush Zack looked to me and then to anna and cocked her head to the side questionably 'cute' " she won't let me have him" Zack intook quickly and started to cough hysterically when she was calm she yelled "HUH?!" i looked at Zack and then to anna quizzically "elsa wont let me keep him" she pointed to the tiger it was quiet because the rest were just in a military line looking at us amusingly "u-uum uh you want to keep him" i looked to Zack she was pointing to the tiger and i could see her neck was turning red I assumed she was blushing hard because how red it was it looked like anna's hair color i stifled my smile behind my hand "um wont that mean you want me"

"WHAT?!" i almost choked on my saliva laughing so suddenly i calmed down but kept chuckling and looked to anna who was blushing madly as well as Zack " im just assuming because Shadow is a part of me" "OH he's apart of you i just thought he was just yours seperetly are the rest apart of you like from your magic" " uh yes they are" 'HAHAHA they looked silly' ' you got that right' " SHUT UP YOU YOUR APART OF ME AND YOUR ME!" i looked to Zack who was pointing to all of her magic friends and to the ice sculpture girl...

wait a minute i walked towards the ice sculpture and got to its level i looked closer and found the resemblance she looked to me with those sad emotional eyes that tell everything suspenseful about her and then note the water magic boy next to her they were the same except different gender and he had eyes that tell everything remorseful and guilt i looked to zack who was looking away from my gaze i bet she figured out i saw what was inside them she looked to the ice and water figure she got on one knee and held out her hands the figures walked to her and hugged her they went back into her she got up and walked away but until stopping " you can keep him he's loyal and will listen hell protect you" she looked to the tiger and made communications with their eyes the tiger nodded it head and took house cat form jumped into anna's arms "Zack will you be joining us for dinner " Zack looked at me and nodded and then walked away

* * *

**ZACK'S POV**

DAMN i havent told anyone but those animals or my friends represent me or what i feel or want, the light bird is freedom, the lighting wolf is strength or power, the wind unicorn is wisdom, the earth golem is caring and loving, the darkness tiger is loyal and protective, the snow fox is sneaky and stealth, the fire phoenix is burning passion, the ice girl or little me is my sadness and misery, the water boy or boy version of me is the remorsfullness and guilt or regret well... oh well better get myself cleaned and get ready for dinner in went inside the guest room or my room and went to the bathroom next to it the tub was already full' someone must have done it' i took my mask off and put it on the side i got in, the water was hot but not hot scalding water just hot enough to take the stress away from my muscles i cleaned myself i was full of scars all over my body from animals to bandits to guards

I rinsed myself and got out i grabbed the towel that was next to the tub on a stool and dried myself i grabbed my mask and went back to my room i threw the towel on the bed and went to the closet it was full of dresses and suits i searched for a suit to my liking and one caught my eyes it was a black tail coat with blue and yellow trimmings golden buttons and a grey undershirt on and white trousers with blue linings i tried it on it was a little big but just right and comfortable i chose the mask with the yellow star on the right side and a green strip on the other cheek i put it on and went outside and down the hall it was quiet... too quiet if matter of factly not even the candles are lit it's so dark but i ignored it and kept walking and rounded a corner walking to the dining hall

* * *

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Zack was walking in the unlit hallways and to the dining hall but what she didn't know was the shadows lurking up the wall and covering it in darkness each step zack took sounded like a heartbeat around the corridors of the hallways, shadows smiling and grinning while others scowled and glared, black tendrils lifted from the ground and wiggling and curling its way up the walls and on the floor crawling near Zack's steps one quickly sprang free and caught zack by surprise

"AAAh" the tendril latched on to her foot and yanked sending her falling head first on the floor it pulled on to her pulling her into the darkness, zack fought back and another tendril latched onto her arm squeezing painfully to her arm "gaaah let go of me you **SHADOW DEMON**" the darkness took form of a big burly wolf beast 7ft tall with red piercing eyes with white crooked teeth from his mouth oversized arms with claws has a furry mane on the back of its neck pointed ears, horns on the side of them and a large snout another horn on the top of its nose spikes coming out of the back of its spine and two large tail, on its stomach and chest looked like a jaw all the way down sideways to its pelvis, the tendrils were coming from its back

zack( that rhymed but no time for laughing matter, ON WITH IT) used her powers and threw a fire blast mixed with light at the beast, it howled in pain and let go of its tendrils grasp from her arm and leg Zack made a mad dash for it and kept on running the DEMON was hot on her trail snarling like the wild beast it was the tendrils lashed out like a whip at Zack trying to slow her down

zack avoided and dodged them one by one she rounded a corner and on the other side was the mahogany doors for the dining hall she leaned her body forward to run more faster, her lungs were burning they felt like they were about to burst at any moment now she pushed that doors open and slammed the doors right behind her and making a thick wall made of boulders and ice to keep it still her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor trying to suck as much air as possible in to her burning lungs

* * *

**ANNA'S POV**

I'm so thankful zack let me have shadow he's so adorable and kind she was right he was loyal and protective when I almost fell down the stairs shadow caught me just in time by biting the top hem of my dress now we were at dinner with elsa, me, and kristoff he's an idiot but i love him anyways we were just talking about how olaf was disfigured because of crater the golem's name im surprised it talks just like marshmallow when zack burst through doors and slam them behind her making an ice and boulder fort then soon enough collapsing on the ground trying and failing to breathe in air all three of us ran to her

" zack are you okay, what happened, why are you so tired did you run from something and why are your clo-" " ANNA, calm down she needs to breath first" i looked to elsa and saw here looking at me sternly" oh sorry but what happened?" elsa slapped her forehead in disbelief " really anna" "What im just asking kristoff it's not like its gonna kill her" "if you let her breath and stop asking questions then yes your going to kill her" i was about to snap back when i heard a loud bang on the other side of the wall

zack sprang up scaring the Fuck out of us" SHIT, my boulders and ice wont hold him down longer, you guys have to run and hide until i say to come out, ok" "no i want to help you" the bang came again and the fort was cracking from the force zack was looking like she was having an inside argument with all the silence i got "no anna its to dangerous" i looked to elsa "no elsa im helping and i know you want to as well i could see it in your eyes" elsa looked shock " im in I'll help I'll just get sven" if we weren't in a dire situation i would've laughed at how far her face could stretch to more shocking but no time for that maybe later the bang came more louder this time and looks like zack made her choice " ok you can help now get ready when i say so elsa will you help me" she was having an inside arguing i don't have time for this crap " yes she'll help right elsa ok let's go" before she could say anything else i was already out the window, literally i jumped out

* * *

**KRISTOFF'S POV**

This is crazy but im not complaining because anna has a weird way of helping people, I MEAN LIKE IN A CRAZY WAY but i love her nonetheless i was already jumping out the window chasing anna at the stables where sven was" go Sven' "what the ?! " i got flipped over and onto Sven's back " ANNA DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND LET ME RIDE FRONT !" i grabbed her waist and switched her so she was in the back and i was in the front we sped of to the court-yard where they were what i saw surprised me there was a midnight black wolf the size of two lions with yellow golden eyes with green triangles on either cheek with four tails and what shocked me more was elsa riding it in light armor what we were up against was the same but much scarier with red eyes and large arms with spikes and whip like ropes

we got in just in time as we distracted it the wolf jumped on its back not after putting elsa down and started clawing and ripping its ropes off it jumped off in midair it changed into a snow leopard it used shards of ice to pierce it put did little damage and jumped out of the way of its oversized fist it jumped onto its arm and started to run upwards when it got to its face it shifted to normal and it was zack she landed on its face and covered its eyes with her whole body elsa used her power to ice the ground at the bottom of the beast paws and it slipped backwards zack tried to jump off but was stuck because of its horns as soon as it hit the floor zack was sent rolling over with a thud at the end

i know anna has more energy than zack but... DAAAMN ZACK IS MORE CRAZIER THAN ANNA DOING A STUNT LIKE THAT SHIT NOT EVEN I CAN DO THAT HELL IM SCARED TO GO UP TO SOMEONE BIGGER THAN ME?!

* * *

**NARRATOR'S POV**

zack jumped up while elsa froze its upper body to the ground zack made a light sword and ran at the monster and raised her sword to pierce it but as soon as she could plunge it in its chest it broke free, it grabbed zack by the waist and held her upside down " ZACK!" the **DEMON **looked towards anna, kristoff, and sven and threw zack at them" I got her..." but as soon as kristoff caught her they were pushed off by the force and all three of them were sprawled out in different deriction"... or not" the DEMON( demon, monster, beast whatever same thing) walked to the closest person which was... _ANNA. _It got closer almost a meter away before Shadow appeard and bit it's oversized arm, the demon howled in pain and gripped shadow and tried to tear him off but shadow had a strong grip on him and wouldn't let go that easily the demon started to him on the head that didnt work so he slammed shadow to the hard cobblestone ground, once he slammed him shadow roared in pain and writhed, on the other hand zack felt his pain and held her head it hurted so much it felt like a hammer hit the side of her head she felt nauseous but she couldnt faint now anna was in danger like they always say '**_Royalty_**_before peasants_'

Zack jumped up and changed into a wolf and tackled him down we started to wrestle zack was on top while the demon below her it was holding her neck with its arms while she was snapping her jaws tryng to bite him the demon to one arm of and punched her mouth sending her flying back 2 meters while zack was zoned out for awhile that was all the time the demon needed it jumped on her and held her down zack was clawing at it and trying everything to get him off she shocked but that did little damage she tried burning him it only singed she was starting to become weaker she changed into a snow leopard since the demon was big and she was small and agile she took advantage of size and escaped of its grip she couldnt change into a dragon since that'll only kill her for using to much power in one day... i think... no im wrong it's in two days straight so she changed back to human form and sneaked off to jump it while it wasn't looking she created a light and fire longsword

elsa used her ice magic at him and that got his attention he started to limp over' guess i did a little damage and won't be able to run that gave me the chance zack ran behind it he didn't see her, she lifted the sword high above her head that got it's attention but it was far to late for him to dodge or block because zack brought the sword down heavily and pierced his heart he started howling and writhing in pain it lifted it's paws for one more last attack which zack didn't see and brought it down only to be pierced by ice it gave one more last howl of pain before going lifeless, still, and dissolved into black smoke

* * *

**ELSA'S POV**

I saw that he was about to attack zack, her zack. wait her zack was she even hers to start. i used my magic and stomped on the cobblestone and started to make spikes in the deriction he was going to attack and pierced his hand before dying, i looked shocked i didnt even now i had it in me to protect my kingdom like that i felt much more free and happy, i look to zack who was next to shadow and letting him go back inside her to rest before she collapsed onto the ground from exzuastion I ran over to her to see if she was okay" im okay elsa just tired and hungry can we go inside now" i laughed, a real laugh without covering it " your smile looks pretty" i stopped laughing and was shocked by that complement and blushed i stared at her until anna broke the silence" um are we going inside now or are you two gonna keep staring at each other im assuming zack is too by the red shade on your neck" it was true it was red before zack covered it with her hands" no no im not lets go now... um elsa" "hmm? yes" " uuuh... can you help me get up and sorta walk too please" i gave her a playful smirk" of course here" i helped her up and started walking back inside the castle doors while anna,kristoff, and olaf behind us

* * *

**ANNA and KRISTOFF'S POV**

We looked to each other and smiled walked up to them to help out while sven was behind us looks like olaf was here too

* * *

**OLAF'S POV**

i looked to the pairs and giggled sven lookedat me questionally and i looked back and conversed with him he understood and nodded i giggled again **_'T__rue love will thaw a frozen heart' _**

"True love hee hee"

* * *

**Evil BlackKat: i tried my best and looks like i did it over 2,000 words i didnt know i could do that much my head hurts now**

**Zack: *sarcastinglly*good job**

**Anna: hush now**

**Evil BlackKat:im just gonna think about winter and summer now now excuse me while i daydream and sleep now**

**Elsa: please R&R and thank you very much'what does r&r mean again?'**

***EVIL BLACKKAT SIGNED OUT ;d***


End file.
